Everything is a choice A Guy & Marian AU fic
by Leah Day
Summary: An AU ditty set during season 1 ep "The return of the King" Marian makes a choice that will greatly anger Robin but will make Guy very happy. Rated M for sexual content. Well and truly finished!
1. Part 1

_**Everything is a choice**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

A Guy and Marian story set during season one. Marian makes a desicion that greatly upsets Robin but pleases Guy very much.

Fic is set during ep 12 of S1, very AU.

Story is dedicated to Jules and Jessi. My friends and my BETAS.

_**Disclaimer**_

If I were to own Robin Hood RH would be played by a man not a hairy toddler!

Yes, I'm calling Bobbin the hairy toddler now. It sounds a lot nicer then "Runty"

Robin Hood is being played by a furry little git, so therefore I do not own the show.

I do not own the song "Twinkle, twinkle little star" either.

Rated PG 15 to M for sexual content. Rated MA to NC17 on other sites

_**Knighton Hall**_

The Lady Marian of Knighton paced back and forth in her bedchamber gnawing on a finger nail. Sweet Jesu she was bamboozled! What was she to do? Should she go out as the Nightwatchman and rob Gisborne or should she remain in the hall with her father?

'_Rob him_,' a voiced insisted in her mind. '_He is evil. He deserves to be robbed_,'

Evil? No. Vasey was evil. Guy was just … He was driven. He was afraid. He was jealous. He was-No. She had to be strong. This was not a two way thing. She had to rob Guy.

Squaring her shoulders with determination the girl headed over to her bed. Crouching beside it Marian reached beneath the four poster bed and after a moment or so of feeling around withdrew a large leather satchel.

The knock on her chamber door caused Marian jump to with alarm. Gathering her wits, she replaced the satchel telling who ever it was they could enter.

"Father," she then greeted with a relieved smile. "Is supper ready?"

"No, not yet."

She frowned with concern. "Are you well?" she asked. "Is something the matter?"

"I am feeling quite well," Edward told her dismissively. "But I fear I must say this, Marian."

"What?"

"I think you robbing Sir Guy is not one of Robin's grandest ideas."

"Father I-"

"But that doesn't mean I do not think the nightwatchman cannot have one final adventure. Come to the cellar with me."

* * *

"What is this?" Marian asked staring at the bags lying at her feet.

"Food, coin. Take it to the village of your choice."

"This is very generous," Marian begun. "But I-"

Edward placed his hands firmly upon his daughter's shoulders, silencing her. "I saw it in your eyes; you do not want to rob him, Marian."

"I must!"

"Because Robin told you to?"

"No I-"

"That is the reason, Marian!" Sir Edward cut off sharply.

Marian rolled her eyes suddenly finding her father insufferable company.

"Think what you will," she spat, bristling with anger, shrugging his hands off her shoulders. "But I am telling you that you are wrong!"

"There is no reason why you cannot leave Robin to his own plans and take this to a needy village instead!" Edward cried, waving a hand toward the sacks. "Robin has pushed you into a corner Marian. And you are feeding his fire by committing this reckless act! Think what Gisborne would do if he were to catch you. Think of how my heart would break if you were to hang."

Marian wiped her forehead, sighing heavily.

"I have to go," she told her father.

"Marian-"

"Leave me be, father," she snapped. "I have to go!"

_**Locksley Manor**_

The Nightwatchman tread slowly, blending in with the shadows, eyes darting here and there for signs of the enemy.

"I'm not being funny," said a voice. "But why can't we just head back to the camp?"

Allan A Dale.

"We're here to steal Gisborne's money," was the exasperated reply. "In case Marian chickens out."

Robin Hood.

"Marian chicken out?"

Will Scarlett.

"Perhaps Gisborne has-"

Much.

"We do this now!" A gruff forceful male voice insisted, cutting Robin's devoted friend off.

Little John.

The Nightwatchman paused as it thought about what action it was to take then gave a heavy sigh and darted off.

* * *

Marian crept into her bed chamber, pulled down her mask then as quietly as she could, left her chambers and scurried downstairs til she came to her destination, the cellar.

The sacks, to the girl's surprise, were still there. Perhaps her father had thought she would have a change of heart and come back to retrieve them. Well, she had not had a change of heart. Robin had merely arrived in Locksley before she did.

'_Looks like I'm going out again_,' she thought with a slight smirk.

_**Clun village**_

"God bless ee, Nightwatchman!" cried a near toothless crone, clutching a purse of coin and a pie to her chest.

The hooded figure nodded to the woman then urged its brown rounsey gelding onward.

_**In between Locksley and Knighton**_

With her gelding grazing nearby, Marian stripped from her disguise and waded into a stream to bathe before returning home. Although the water was frightfully chilly the maiden did not care one little bit. She splashed the water over herself, delighting in the stinging coldness and the way her breath came out in little pale puffs against the near pitch black sky.

When it was time to go, Marian staggered out of the stream and retrieved her cloak so she could dry herself. Tonight had been a good evening she decided whilst rubbing her naked skin with the cloak. The nightwatchman's final fling had been a success. Still, the idea of no longer being a shrouded champion of the poor wounded her a little. Marian had always known one day she would have to give this secret identity up but she had never allowed herself to dwell on the thought for too long for it would hamper her without a doubt.

'_Ah. The regrets of maturity_,' she thought bitterly.

_**Knighton Hall**_

She arrived at Knighton close to dawn. Putting the rounsey back in its loose box and giving it an ample feast of hay, Marian hurried back to her room, tore off her disguise, folded it and then replaced it under her bed.

'_I'll destroy it later in the day_,' she decided and drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later Sir Edward was shaking her awake.

"Sir Guy is here. Quickly, he says it is urgent."

Marian groaned.

"Just five more minutes," she muttered, rolling onto her side.

Edward cursed under his breath and threw her robe onto her head.

"Get up!"

* * *

Grumpy from being so rudely disturbed from such a pleasant sleep, Marian stomped down the stairs behind her father. As soon as she saw Guy she gave her betrothed a glare which could be clearly translated as.

"This had better be good."

"Marian," the man greeted.

"Guy," she replied trying her best not to yawn in his presence.

"I bring news," Guy told the older man and girl. "The king is not coming."

"Pardon?" Sir Edward asked.

"It was a falsehood," Guy went on. "The sheriff wants to bring the nobles plotting against him out into the light."

"Why are you telling us?" Marian demanded, weariness forgotten, "Why now, Guy?"

"Quiet Marian," Edward ordered, holding the younger man's gaze.

"Sir Guy. Why would you come here with information such as this? The sheriff will not thank you."

"I do not care whose side you are on, old man," Guy rumbled, folding arms across his chest. "My concern is for your daughter. I promised her I would protect you both from harm, I am doing that right now."

"This is a great risk you are taking," Marian quipped. "Our lives will be in danger if the sheriff even suspects-"

"Then we play it safe at all times," Guy growled, cutting her off. "Your father must swear loyalty to Vasey and …" he pinched his nose. "The wedding must go as planned."

"No! I will not base a marriage on a lie!" the girl wanted to scream at the leather clad man but sense told her it was the only thing they could do.

She bowed her head in defeat and let out a long shuddering breath.

"Marian."

She looked up to see her betrothed standing before her and stupidly wondered how his hands had ended up grasping her shoulders without her feeling them.

"I know you barely care for me," Gisborne told her softly.

"That is not true," she protested weakly. "I am trying to-"

"No, don't sugar coat anything. I know. I've always known."

Marian bit her lip. She was quiet for a very long time.

"What you have done today, for my father and I, is brave and honourable, Sir Guy of Gisborne," she said at last. "And I would be proud to marry you on Saturday."

The look on Guy's face was one of surprise.

"Our union may not be the happiest," he told her, voice wavering a little. "I am not as perfect as your former betrothed."

"I'm sure we can come to some kind of understanding," Marian replied dryly, ignoring his mention of Robin Hood. "I will try if you try."

Guy released her arms. Nodding to Sir Edward, he made for the door. It was only then Marian noticed his usual gait was different.

"Guy, why are you limping?" she asked.

"Hood," was the only reply he gave.

_**Near Sherwood**_

Later that after noon Marian saddled her bay palfrey and rode into Sherwood Forest. The girl rode on and on til she finally found an appropriate spot beneath an oak tree.

After making certain the hole she had spent an hour digging was deep enough, Marian returned to her horse and removed the satchel containing the costume for the nightwatchman.

"Farewell dear friend," she murmured, lovingly placing the satchel into the hole. "We've had a grand time, you and I."

_**Knighton Hall**_

Marian returned to Knighton to find the seamstress Gisborne had appointed to make her wedding gown waiting in the main room with Sir Edward.

"Ah, Lady Marian, I thought you'd never come," the woman said smiling broadly at her. "Come on, let's go to your chamber and start fitting you. Time is of the essence young lady!"

* * *

As soon as the seamstress had left with her measurements, Edward called a servant to bring in food and wine.

"You did not rob Gisborne," he said as soon as the servant girl had left them alone.

Marian wondered over to a chair and sat down, bowing her head to stare at her reflection in the polished wood.

"No … I did ride to Locksley with that intention but Robin got there before I did. It dawned on me right then and there that I didn't want to rob Guy at all."

Sir Edward's bushy eyebrows rose in surprise.

"After today's events," Marian went on, "I've come to the conclusion that I could actually be happy married to him and I know why."

Edward's eyes widened.

"Go on," he told her.

"Guy is not Robin. Not by a long shot. He is vain and sadistic. But he does not look at me the way Robin does. He does not talk to me the way Robin does. And … he tries. He tries to please me." Marian wetted her lips with her tongue. "I have not been fair to him, father. And again, after the events of this day, I realise now that it is time I made an effort to appreciate him."

The former sheriff smiled proudly at his daughter.

"You should have been a king," he told her.

"I should have been many things," Marian replied ruefully and the words, "But I am a woman," hung unspoken in the air.

"I know now that Robin needs a damsel who needs a champion so he can have all the glory. I know now that Guy needs love and someone who can believe in him."

"Do you hope to sway Gisborne's loyalties by marrying him?" Edward asked.

A determined light gleamed in Marian's clear blue eyes.

"If Hercules can work miracles, father, so can I!"

* * *

Robin came to Marian's window around midnight. He tapped and tapped at the wood of the hall's wall until the maiden rose from her bed and marched over to meet him.

"What is it?" she snapped, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"You did not rob Gisborne."

"I choose to take food and coin to Clun instead," Marian answered coldly.

"We have someone who can testify against Gisborne in front of the king," Robin informed quickly. "A physician. This means you don't have to marry him. We can-"

"Thank you, Robin," Marian interrupted sharply. "I'm sorry … But I am going to marry Guy." She turned her face away from him to stare the curtains. "I am going to marry Guy," she said again.

There was a lengthy pause and Marian had to return her gaze to see if Robin was still there. He was and the look on her former betroths boyish face was heart wrenching.

'_Please say something_,' she thought miserably. '_Please, Robin, please_!'

"God save you Marian."

"God save us all," she whispered and was soon watching the outlaw flee from her as though she were a creature from the darkest pit of Hell.

_**After the wedding Locksley Manor, Guy's bed chambers.**_

After the wedding feast Marian had been whisked away from Gisborne and her father to be prepared for the wedding night by four middle aged, fat, loud female servants. She had been bathed in almost painfully hot rose scented water. Her long dark hair had been re-washed, dried and pinned up. And as soon as it was dry her body had been dressed in a cream silk night shift accompanied by a white silk robe fit for a virgin bride.

Now Marian stood alone in her husband's bed chamber waiting for the moment when he would enter and … She paled and nearly ended up retching into her chamber pot. Dear Jesu … What was it going to be like? Would he be rough and cruel or would the exact opposite.

"Breathe," she ordered herself out loud. "Breathe."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Marian invited, licking her lips anxiously.

The door opened and Thornton of Locksley and a servant girl entered with a large silver jug plus two goblets.

"Sir Guy sends his apologies my lady," the kindly old man told her. "He thought you might like some spiced wine while you waited for him."

Marian offered Thornton a small smile of thanks.

"Shall I keep you company?" he asked.

She shook her head. As much as she would have liked to have said yes, she needed to be alone with her thoughts.

"Well, good evening my lady,"

"Good evening."

As soon as the door had closed behind him and the girl Marian got up and paced, her feet making soft padding noises against the soft fur rugs and considerably louder slapping ones against the polished wooden floor boards.

She was quiet tired and at the same time alert beyond comprehension. The knowledge that Gisborne could enter the room to exercise his rights as her husband upon her body any minute now made her heart pound and her head ache.

'_Face it, had you chosen not to go through with this Vasey would be stretching your necks_,' she reminded herself crossly.

Deciding to ignore the wine, the young bride walked over to the window for some fresh air.

Outside the moon was full and the stars were shining brightly against the near black sky.

"Twinkle, twinkle little star," the girl sung softly, not knowing where the melody or the words had come from. "How I wonder what you are."

She stopped singing.

What was Guy besides an infuriating enigma? What would her role as the Lady Gisborne be, besides dressing in silks and lying flat on her back whilst he rode her? Marian hadn't the faintest idea for he had never explained it to her.

Would Guy treat her like a queen? Shower her with precious gems and expensive silks. Buy her beautiful high stepping palfreys?

"Up above the world so high,"

Would he put her on a pedestal?

"Like a diamond in the sky,"

Fed up, Marian wiped an offensive loose tendril from her face.

"He can forget about the wedding night,' she muttered under her breath. "I'm going to bed."

* * *

Gisborne opened the door to the bed chamber and was immediately rendered immobile and speechless as soon as his eyes rested upon the new lady of Gisborne who sat by the window with the evening's full moon turning her face and hand silver and the chambers candlelight turning the rest of her golden.

A soft breeze played with her hair, causing loose tendrils to gently bob up and down.

'_This is my wife_,' Guy thought continuing to watch her in silent wonder. '_She is finally mine,_'

Carefully, he closed the heavy wooden door behind him, making sure to make as little noise as possible. However, the girl, to his amusement, jumped and gave a sharp gasp of surprise.

"You scared me!" she accused yet there was not a single trace of anger in her voice.

"You were day dreaming," he contributed.

"I wanted to look at the stars. They are so bright this evening," she explained. "I wonder … is it possible to day dream during the night?"

"Any one can dream, Marian," Gisborne replied smoothly. "Anytime, any place."

'_And_ _I dreamed of this moment ever since I first laid eyes on you_," he added silently.

Marian rose from her chair, making her way toward him. When standing before him, she raised a hand to her head.

"Wait!" Guy told her, startling her again. "Don't take anything off," quickly adding in a more gentle tone. "I want to do everything."

Marian dropped her hand to her side. "Very well," she consented.

Her husband wondered over to the table to pour wine into the goblets.

"Are you trying to turn me into a drunkard?" his wife asked curiously, taking the goblet he offered her.

"No," the man replied casually. "Just making an attempt to settle your nerves. There is no reason for you to be anxious, Marian. Your father is safe in our guest chamber."

"I know he is But …" Marian licked her lips, clutching the goblet so tightly he feared she would break it and splatter its contents all over him. "You are going to hurt me, aren't you," she told him at last. Marian was not asking a question but merely stating a fact. Gisborne had entertained the idea of lying to Marian earlier in the day but soon decided against it. He was quite a lucky man this day and sure as hell didn't want to ruin his luck by fibbing.

"Guy?"

"Yes," he answered her seriously. "I am going to hurt you."

Marian's already pale complexion became a great deal paler. Her painted lips peeled apart, forming an "Oh"

"But," he added before she could utter another word. "The pain will only last a moment."

Marian's eyes widened with surprise as it dawned on her that Guy was not talking about their future; he was talking about taking her flower.

"You did not answer my question," she explained gently. "I want to know what will become of me after this evening."

Gisborne sighed heavily, raking a hand through his dark mane.

"Marian," he began but stopped, pinching his nose and taking a deep breath." Marian," he said again. "I am not a good man. We both know this. But …" he paused, licking his lips in an agitated manner. "Can we not take this one day at a time?"

Marian hesitated and her brief moment of hesitation caused Guy to become even more agitated.

"I swear to you, Marian, by my own blood I will never willingly harm you or your father."

He reached into his doublet, taking out a small curved dagger. Resting the blade lightly upon the flesh of his palm, he prepared to cut himself.

"No! I believe you!" Marian cried. "Stay your hand, Guy! I believe you!"

Gisborne slowly set the knife onto the table.

"Drink your wine," he told her gruffly.

Marian raised the goblet to her lips. After sipping it delicately she soon found herself swallowing a rich sweet liquid which warmed her stomach almost instantly. She set the goblet down after a second sip fearing if she had too much it would dull her senses. Something she did not want. She needed to be clear minded around her husband this evening for she could not let him get the upper hand if he gave into the needs of his cock rather then being patient with her.

He too, she noticed, drunk little.

'_Time to do the deed I suppose_,' she thought sarcastically.

"I am ready," she told him, sounding more nervous then she would have liked.

Gisborne set his own goblet aside.

"Turn around," he requested softly.

Warily, the girl obeyed, bowing her head to stare at the rug beneath her feet, fingers fiddling with a piece of thread on the sleeve of her robe.

She never heard him approach and within moments she felt his fingers carefully withdrawing a jewelled hair pin from her hair.

She jumped.

"Shh," Guy soothed. "Steady, steady."

'_He speaks to me as if I am his Rounesy_,' Marian thought with some annoyance. '_I do not have four legs and a tail_!'

Gisborne watched in silent fascination as Marian's near black curls cascaded down her back like a river of silk. Reaching out, he plucked a curl from the mass and raised it to his nose so he could smell it. He sighed deeply, breathing in the scent of rose petals.

"Guy?" Marian asked uneasily. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he told her after a lengthy pause. "Just taking my time." He placed his hands on both the top of her shoulders, sliding them lower and lower til he was gripping her firmly just above the elbow.

In front of him, Marian stiffened and swallowed thickly.

"Easy," he murmured. "Easy."

"I think I may need some more wine," Marian told him.

"More?" he echoed, a little surprised.

"I think I am going to burst out of my own skin," she admitted.

"Well that would be unfortunate," he rumbled from behind her. "The servants will be cleaning this room for months."

Gisborne left her to retrieve he goblet. When he returned Marian, desperate to control the madness inside of her, almost snatched her goblet from him. Raising it to her lips she took a little more then she was supposed to and as a result ended up hunched over and coughing violently.

"That will teach you not to drain good wine!" Gisborne growled at her but stopped his reprimanding to lightly rub and thump her back.

"Better?" he asked her.

Marian nodded and took one last sip of her wine before handing it back to him.

* * *

Gisborne marvelled at what he had reduced Marian to. Gone was the defiant blue eyed beauty who had dared challenge the sheriff every chance she could. She was just a girl now. A frightened, meek little girl waiting for him to give her hell.

The dark haired snorted mentally. What use was a girl to him? He could do nothing with a weak willed girl except poke her.

"Don't be afraid of me," he murmured. "_Never _be afraid of me."

Guy reached out and began to untie the thin strips of material holding her robe together. Then together he and Marian watched as the flimsy outfit slithered from her shoulders onto the floor, forming a silky heap on the furry rug.

Marian bit her lip. All she wore now was her shift, the only thing shielding her body from her husband's wolfish eyes, hands and mouth.

"_Take it off_," she pleaded with her eyes. "_Please, I just want to get this over with. Take it off!"_

Guy stepped closer, reaching for the hem of her shift.

"Raise your arms," he commanded. As soon as she had done this, he pulled the shift up and up.

_**The end of part 1**_

_**Authors note**_

Oh dear me! What a cliff hanger! Will our gorgeous Gisborne like what he sees under Marian's shift? Will they have their wedding night or will Marian's case of nerves get in the way.

Is Sir Edward safe from the big V?

You'll find out in the next chapter!


	2. Part 2

_**Everything is a choice, part 2**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

The wedding night continues!

Dedicated to my mate & BETA Jules. My buddy Jessie and all of the reviewers at the dark scribe and FF . Net

_**Disclaimer**_

Sigh, Robin Hood does not belong to me at all! Rats!

Rated **M** for nudity.

_**Locksley Manor, Guy & Marian's bed chambers**_

The shift slipt from Gisborne's hands to land in a forgotten heap on the rug. Marian acted swiftly, covering her breasts with her left arm and hand, using her right hand to hide the triangle of hair guarding the opening between her legs. This action did not seem to bother Gisborne at all. The sheer sight of her in naught but her skin. Oh Jesu … Reality had been changed in mere seconds.

He no longer saw a frightened maid trembling before him. He saw a goddess.

"Oh my beauty," he rasped. "I have dreamed of this moment for such a long time!"

Marian lowered her head to stare at the floor.

"No, Hold your head high, Marian," Gisborne told her firmly. "You are not a lowly servant wench. You are absolute perfection."

Reluctantly Marian obeyed and Gisborne, satisfied, smirked.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" he asked, moving to stand behind her.

Marian wetted her dry lips with her tongue.

"N-no," she answered in a meek voice.

"Your beauty could make God's angels envious," Gisborne breathed sweeping the dark hair from her shoulders aside to reveal a pale swanlike neck.

"To say such a thing is folly. I do not dare aim so high," Marian snapped suddenly finding some courage. "I am just a girl with a title," she added with firmness. "I am not beautiful."

Arms wrapt themselves around her from behind, pulling her backwards til her back was pressed against a hard, warm surface.

"Then tonight it will be my task to make you feel beautiful, my lady," the man growled, lazily rubbing her silk clad belly with the flat of his hand.

* * *

Gisborne tried to ease Marian's hands away from her chest and opening by using his voice and gentle caresses, but after a while the girl whimpered uneasily and tried to break free of his grip.

"Steady," Guy muttered, holding her in place. "Steady, just breathe."

"S-sorry," Marian babbled. "I want to … but I'm so afraid."

She felt his cheek press against her own. She felt his stubble scratch her skin.

She closed her eyes.

"We are going to take this slowly," the man promised. "There will be a brief moment of pain but that is it. A brief moment. You have to let yourself enjoy this or I will hurt you til dawn comes, do you understand?"

"Ye-" She stopped and opened her eyes. "Yes." she croaked.

"Then turn around for me."

Wetting her lips with her tongue again, Marian turned to face him.

"Your turn," he announced letting her go.

"My turn what?" she asked frowning at him.

Guy rolled his eyes.

"Undress me!"

Marian's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"I-I," she stuttered.

"You will have to use both hands of course," he added with a trace of wickedness.

"But-"

"I won't look," he assured her.

Marian understood full well that Gisborne was trying to coax her into enjoying the evening but she felt as skittish as a yearling colt.

'_I've made a choice_,' she reminded herself furiously. '_I must do this. I must!"_

She was about to reach for Guy's doublet when she had an idea. As quick as a flash, she turned her back on him and picked up her robe, pulling it back over her body and re-tying the knot.

"Cheat!" Gisborne almost accused but soon forgave the girl, for when she had turned her back to him; he had seen the nicest full moon ever.

* * *

"Raise your arms for me, please," Marian requested timidly after removing his doublet.

As soon as Guy had done that for her, Marian tugged then pulled his tunic up and up till it was no longer covering him.

She almost stopped breathing right there and then. He was magnificent.

Marian's pale blue eyes gleamed in appreciation as she continued to look upon her man. She had seen Robin devoid of his tunic, but Guy … He was like a living temptation. His lean, masculine body was almost perfection despite a little scar here and there. It was so glorious! It captured and held her gaze in a vice like grip, refusing to let it go.

Transfixed and forgetting the fears of earlier, she reached out to lay a hand upon her husband's chest. Her full lips parted in wonder as she ran her hand back and forth along the warm skin, admiring the way the light from the candles surrounding them gave it a warm golden hue.

"Beautiful," she murmured, enchanted. "Beautiful."

The corners of Guy's mouth curled upwards to form a small smirk whilst silently delighting in the knowledge that his lady found him impressive to look at.

'_Now you know how I feel about you_,' he told her with his eyes.

Marian dropped her hand, eyes travelling down and down till reaching his black leather breeches.

"_I guess I must remove these and his braise as well_,' she thought with a little sarcasm.

"Go on," Gisborne invited.

Marian's fingertips had only touched his belt when her hands began to tremble violently.

"Help me," she pleaded. "My hands are shaking."

Pitying her, Gisborne removed his trousers, leaving his brown silk braise on so she wouldn't receive a fright. He then reached for one of her hands, raising it to his mouth and pressing his lips against her knuckles in a tender fashion. A tender fashion the former maiden of Knighton Hall would have never associated with him til this day.

He kissed her hand again, pressing his lips against the flesh a little longer this time. Looking up from it, he smiled for her, and to Marian it was the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"No more fear, Marian," he told her. "No more fear."

The girl said nothing but he could tell she wanted to agree with him.

"Come now," he told her. "It is time."

* * *

Gisborne ran his tongue over his upper lip, contemplating his next move.

Marian had rolled onto her side then curled up into a ball, facing away from him just as soon as he had entered the bed.

Guy wanted this evening to be perfect but his patience was wearing thin.

He had assured his wife that her father was safe from harm. He had given her wine to relax her nerves. What else could he do to put her anxieties to rest?

"Marian," he said at last, happy to have kept the frustration out of his voice

'_Wits, gather your wits_!" Marian ordered herself silently.

"Yes?"

"Will you look at me please?"

Marian rolled over to face him, brushing tendrils of dark hair behind her ear.

'_I am looking at you_,' her eyes told him.

"Come here," Guy beckoned her. "I would like to hold you."

Marian hesitated.

"You're too far away," he told her. "I can't reach you. Come closer."

"Is this a trick?" she asked warily.

"No."

After considering his words for a moment, Marian wriggled over to him.

"Good girl," Gisborne praised. "Good girl."

When she was close enough, he drew her forward till her silk clad body was pressing against his.

Feeling awkward, Marian raised her hands and placed them on his broad shoulders.

"What now?" she blurted out, immediately bowing her head, blushing hard and mumbling apologies.

Warm fingers trailed along her face til they found her chin. Tucking themselves beneath it, they tilted her face upwards til her gaze met with their owner.

"Sleep," Guy murmured, stroking her hair. "Go to sleep."

"But-"

"Later," he told her, covering the small of her back with his hand. "I just want to hold you. Go to sleep, Marian, go to sleep."

Doubtful, Marian continued to hold his gaze.

"Sleep," he said again, rubbing her back in a lazy circle. "Go to sleep."

She gave in and as soon as she pressed her cheek against his skin Marian felt her body shudder with relief and exhaustion.

"Shhh," her husband cooed in her ear, voice wrapping around her troubled mind like a cloak. "Sleep."

She moaned in response and succumbed to his words.

The last thing she was aware of was a brush of lips against her cheek and a voice whispering.

"I love you."

* * *

Gisborne was sleeping soundly when there was a faint grumble somewhere close by. Frowning, the dark haired man forced his eyes open and gazed about the room, using the light of the candles and moon to guide him.

Nothing.

Shrugging mentally, he decided to return to his slumber.

Grumble, rumble.

There it was again! What the hell was that noise?

Grumble, grumble, grumble.

The corners of Guy's mouth suddenly curled upwards into a grin as he realised where the noise was coming from.

"Marian," he murmured. "Marian."

"Mmm. Yes father, whatever you like," was her muffled reply.

Guy chuckled softly and lightly prodded her back.

"Wake up, wife," he ordered gently.

Little by little, Marian returned to the land of the awake.

"What is it?" she mumbled, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Your stomach," Guy contributed. "It's growling."  
"No it isn't."

Grumble, rumble, grumble.

Marian's cheeks instantly turned crimson.

"I didn't eat much during our banquet," she confessed hurriedly. "I'll make sure I do when we break our fast in the morning."

Grumble, rumble, rumble.

"That's going to keep me awake all night," Guy declared. He threw back the furs. "Wait there," he growled, swinging his legs out of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Marian asked with some amusement.

"Going to the kitchens to find something to settle your stomach," was the dry response and then he was gone, noticeably taking his dagger with him.

Marian folded her arms across her chest and sat up in their bed, waiting for Guy to return. Whilst she waited Marian realised that her feelings about Guy of Gisborne, or even sharing a bed with Guy of Gisborne, had changed rather dramatically. She was no longer harbouring so much anxiety. She was more at ease in his presence. The way he had held her, stroked her hair, soothed her with his voice. He had been nothing like the monstrous, clumsy oaf she had thought he would be during their wedding night.

Marian shook her head, utterly baffled. Where had Vasey's man gone?

"Marian! Psst! Oi! Marian!"

Whirling around, the girl suppressed a shriek of surprise by putting her hand to her mouth.

Climbing into the bed chamber via an open window was Robin Hood.

"What on earth are you doing?" she demanded in a furious hiss. "If Guy-"

"I'm here to rescue you!" Robin told her hurriedly. "I figured if I could get to you before you and Gisborne consummated your union the marriage would be invalid."

Marian sighed and shook her head.

"What?" Robin asked, frowning, his grubby hands on his hips.

"We have consummated the marriage, Robin," she explained tiredly. "It was consummated several hours ago."

Robin paled.

"No," he protested in a small voice. "No … Marian … No!"

"Robin … You need to grow up," Marian told him sadly. "I am no longer that silly, besotted girl you left behind for glory on the battlefield. I am the lady of Gisborne now. I have made my choice."

"No!" Robin cried. "Not him! Not Gisborne!"

"You'd better believe her, Hood."

The outlaw and girl whipt around to see Gisborne standing in the door way holding a wicked looking dagger.

"Come here, Marian," the man ordered in a low voice.

Marian, to Robin's disbelief, got out of bed and walked over to stand with Gisborne.

"I don't believe this," Robin said. "You weren't lying to me at all!"

"Face it Locksley, you lost her!" Gisborne growled, wrapping an arm possessively around Marian's waist. "She accepted me. Ring and Co-"

"Go!" Marian pleaded. "There is nothing for you here."

Robin stared at the couple for a long time.

"I told him," he finally sneered, pointing at Guy, "That you were astute."

Marian bit her lip and bowed her head.

"You are upsetting my wife," Guy snarled. "Get your mangy backside out of here and run back to your fucking Sherwood before I call for my men!"

"Oh don't worry, I'm going!" Robin replied, glaring scornfully at both husband and wife. "I only hope that you had the sense to make sure she was willing before you poked her!"

"Of course I was willing!" Marian cried, clenching her fists in anger.

Guy tightened his hold on Marian and the dagger.

"I would never force Marian," he told the outlaw scathingly. "Last chance, runt. Get out or I'll have my men come and take you to Nottingham. The sheriff, I'm sure, will be delighted to have you."

* * *

Robin was gone and Marian and Guy were alone.

"You lied to him," her husband said, placing the dagger on the table.

"I did," Marian confirmed wearily.

"Why?"

"You did not bother telling him I was lying," she pointed out. "You even allowed him to escape. Why?"

"Do not answer a question with a question, Marian" Guy scolded gently. "Are you still hungry?"

"No. After that unwanted visit I confess I am not," Marian replied. "I would, however, like to return to our bed and forget about this tragedy during a nice long sleep."

Guy peeled the covers aside and got in.

"Was all of this evening a tragedy?" he asked her, some sadness in his voice.

Marian considered his words for a moment then shook her head.

"No," she said. "Not all of it."

She smiled tiredly at him then got into bed. To Guy's delight, she was happy to enter his waiting embrace.

_**The end**_

_**Authors note**_

Awww. How sweet! How positively evil of Leah to not provide you dear little readers with a wedding night!

So!

Will Guy and Maz ever consummate their marriage or will da Maz remain a virgin forever?

Don't worry. Chapter three will explain everything! I merely wanted to leave all of you guessing again!

Review replies

Purple Soap-Yes; the previous chappie did seem rushed. My fault. I went through a rough patch and have only just found the oomph I needed to write again. Also, I was looking forward to writing the shag scene! I think it shows in my writing, lol!

Eagertoread-hope you haven't fallen off the edge and that you enjoy this chappie.

Teehee32-Here is chapter 2, enjoy!

Jafarjasmineforever2003-Thank you very much! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!


	3. Part 3 & an epilogue

_**Everything is a choice**_

_**By Leah**_

_**Summary**_

Marian wakes up to her first morning as Lady Gisborne, will she and Guy consummate the marriage or will she remain a virgin for another day?

This is the M rated version. The NC17 version will be a lot longer and will be found on Dark scribe when I get time to finish it.

Special thanks go to my BETA Julia, my buddy Jess and Lady Night Hawke and most importantly, my late friend Angelique Goyena who died last year. I miss you sweetie!

Also, I am so thankful for the reviews from readers from and The Dark Scribe. You guys are amazing!

I have had a lovely time writing this! Not a lovely Journey, a lovely time! I was near crying when writing this chapter because this is how I think Guy and Marian should be. It feels so right. And … Well … this would possibly be the best Guy & Marian story I will ever write. I feel so attached to this story and hope you love it as much as I do,

Anyway.

there is an epilogue at the bottom. It is on the same page and is written in bold italic because I like to write my short prologues or epilogues in bold italic and I prefer to keep my "logues" on the same chapter if they are not very long.

_**Disclaimer**_

People, dear people. You know what would happen if RH was my own creation!

That means it is not mine.

Rated M, and so close to MA, for VERY adult content.

_**Locksley Manor, Marian, & Guy's bed chambers**_

Marian's dormant eyes fluttered open as soon as the cock uttered its first crow of the morning. The bedchamber, she noticed, was still quite dark despite the subtle beam of light entering via a nearby window.

Sighing, the girl turned to face her bedfellow who was still sleeping soundly beside her, his jet-black hair and the plump white pillow hiding most of his face from her view.

Reaching out, Marian smoothed the hair away. He grunted softly but did not wake.

'_He looks like a big black stable cat_,' she thought with a small smile, half expecting Guy to purr.

Pulling the furs and sheets back, she got out of the bed making sure none of her movements would wake Gisborne from his slumber.

Wrapping a heavy blanket around her for warmth, Marian wandered over to their chaise longue to sit by the fireplace.

* * *

Later, Gisborne awoke to an empty bed. Panic seized him for a brief moment but he soon relaxed when seeing the top of his wife's head through the sheer material of the canopy.

Peeling the furs and blankets off his person, Guy swung his legs over the side of the bed then rose to his feet, easing the light material of the canopy aside before padding over to his wife.

"Good morning," he greeted.

Marian shifted her eyes from the flickering flames to look at him.

"I did not want to wake you," she explained in a soft voice, "so I made a fire and waited."

"I thought for a moment …" he stopped.

"What?" Marian asked curiously.

"I thought that Hood had returned and spirited you away during the night."

Marian's lips formed a smirk.

"It is my belief he will not come for me again," she replied calmly. "I've made my choice."

"Me," Guy stated.

"You," she replied then bowed her head to stare at her hands clasped in her silk covered lap.

'_I've made the right decision_,' she told herself. '_I did the right thing_,'

Guy knelt before her, reaching out a hand to stroke the right side her face.

"You are beautiful in the morning as well in the evening," he told her huskily, running the pad of his thumb along her cheek. "You must be a goddess."

"I do not think I shall ever get used to you calling me that," she told him with a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Well," he murmured. "I have the rest of our lives to help you get used to it."

His hand shifted from her face to her ear and neck. Marian's reaction to this was instantaneous. She shuddered hard, uttering a very soft moan.

Gisborne chuckled.

"Should have done that last night."

He repeated this action again and again till little whimpers and gasps of pleasure were fast escaping the dark haired beauty's lips. She fell against him, her body trembling all over in ecstasy.

"Jesu!" she gasped. "What are you doing to me?"

"Taking you to bed," he replied, voice thick with arousal.

* * *

After placing Marian back onto the bed, Gisborne sat beside her, eagerly watching her squirm into a sitting position against the mountain of pillows.

"May I relieve you of that?" he asked, gesturing at the blanket shielding her from his eyes.

"Yes," she replied softly.

He carefully peeled the blanket off. Now all that was left to remove was that blasted robe.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

She frowned at him.

"Guy?"

"Do you trust me?" he prodded vocally.

"I will try," she replied, hoping that the reluctance in her voice would go unnoticed.

The corners of Gisborne's mouth curled upwards.

"I know you will," he told her. "May I free you of your robe?"

"You may," she consented.

* * *

Guy's hands hovered over the strip of material. He took both ends of the bow in his hands and pulled whilst Marian turned her head to one side waiting.

There was a little tug followed by a cool rush of air that kissed her breasts and stomach, replaced almost instantly by her husband's hot breath.

"My god," she heard him exclaim in a whisper.

* * *

Marian's body was a vast sea of taut pale skin completely devoid of blemishes. Her breasts were of an ample size accompanied by rosy puckered nipples that stood proudly as the cold air bid them to rise as high as they could. Between her thighs was a black mound of the silkiest pubic hair he had ever laid his eyes upon.

Gisborne shifted backward, eyes roaming up and, down and up, drinking in the sight of his wife in her naked glory.

"Look at me," he requested after a while.

The angel turned her head. In her eyes, Guy saw the passionate woman he knew he could turn this girl into aching to be released from her virginal prison.

'_I will release you_,' he vowed silently.

Guy leant closer and closer till their noses almost touched. Cupping a hand behind her head, he guided her gently toward his waiting mouth.

* * *

Marian's lips had not been very receptive when he had given her his first kiss as her husband. For that, Guy had been both somewhat saddened and understanding. His wife's nerves had overwhelmed her too much to allow her to feel enjoyment of any kind. This time, however, she had ample time to warm to the idea of him touching or kissing her.

Guy felt Marian's lips tremble as his own timidly covered them. At first, he feared she was repulsed.

Swiftly pushing the thought aside, he continued with his ministrations.

Rubbing her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, Guy took Marian's bottom lip in his mouth, suckling lightly upon it before pulling away and watching as the lip curled backwards into her mouth.  
Had she done that in order to taste him he wondered.

"Again?" he asked.

"Yes."

Marian's reply was quick, thus giving away her eagerness. Eagerness for this to be over or eagerness to feel his lips on hers again Guy did not know.

He kissed her again and again, each kiss deeper then the previous.

To his delight, Marian put her arms around him, hugging him to her.

She was warming to him! At last!

Before he could get over excited and ruin the moment by shoving his tongue down her throat, Guy drew away creating a damp path by kissing and licking his way down her neck.

Growling softly, he tore the rest of the robe off, tossed it aside, then nipped at her collarbone. Marian's skin broke and a bead of blood blossomed from the tiny wound, neither man nor girl seemed to notice.

Straddling her, Guy placed his index finger firmly upon the girl's chest, running it lower and lower till reaching her belly button were he lazily dragged the digit around and around the hole, getting closer to it every time.

Marian watched him do this curious thing for a while, her arousal melting away. Why on earth was he so fascinated with such an insignificant little hole?

"What are you doing?" she demanded fed up at last. She got her answer when Gisborne stuck his finger into it where he wriggled, squirmed and scratched the tender skin.

Marian groaned and rubbed her buttocks against the silk sheets of the bed, clenching her teeth and fanny muscles.

"Do you like that, little one?" her husband asked in a deep purr.

"Ye-" Marian gulped hard. "Yes."

"You are very innocent to like such a little thing," he remarked. "Perhaps," he added with a thoughtful expression upon his face. "You would like it even more if I took my finger out and did this?"

"Did what?"

Guy ripped his finger out, and before the girl could comprehend what was going on, replaced the digit with his tongue.

"Oh!" Marian cried as the hot wet muscle wallowed leisurely within her little hole. Her fingernails tore into the sheets creating little tears. She rubbed the length of her body back and forth upon the bed, moaning loudly as he continued to lick her.

At last, Guy drew away, running his tongue across his lips in a wolf like fashion.

"You are truly an innocent! It is obvious, my wife, that you need to be ravished. Consider yourself fortunate that your husband has been well trained!"

He swiftly cupped a breast in his hand, stroking and massaging it.

Marian moaned and squirmed restlessly.

Gisborne reached for the other breast, pinching the pink puckered nipple hard, grinning when he received a squeal from his lady. He twisted the rosy nipple to the right then to the left before rubbing it into a stiff mound with the flat of his palm.

"Gu-GUY!" Marian yelled. She tossed her head backwards and clawed at his shoulders.

Guy ignored her, continuing to play with her breasts until deciding that he had tortured her enough.

* * *

Whilst Guy relieved himself of his braise Marian stared at him, her lips parted in a silent cry of fear. Sweet Jesu! He was so big and long. He was going inside her. Oh Jesu! How was he supposed to fit?

Guy lay down on top of his wife, wrapping his body around her, crushing her to him.

"Do you accept me?" he asked, voice filled to the brim with need.

Marian stared at him for a long time. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears. It near skipped a beat when his cock brushed against her.

It felt warm. It felt hard.

Swallowing, she timidly put her arms around his waist, resting the flat of her palms upon his back.

"I accept you," she whispered.

He lowered his mouth onto her own, capturing it in a deep long kiss. After what had seemed like a lifetime, Guy pulled back.

"You are mine now," he told her.

With a snarl, Gisborne slammed himself into her, tearing fragile flesh and ridding her of her virginity once and for all.

Marian screamed in pain, stiffening then convulsing. For a brief moment, she found that she could barely breathe, that she saw stars.

'_I'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodie_," was the only thought going through her mind.

Stab!

She cried out again this time instead of falling against Guy she struggled to tear herself away from him only to be held firmly in place. The stars she had seen earlier returned and spun crazily about the room, thus making her quite dizzy.

Whimpering, Marian blinked rapidly, determined not to pass out from the pain. The scent of fresh blood and another that she could not decipher filled her nostrils. Black dots distorted her vision.

"Marian, Marian!"

A voice. She knew that voice. Marian shook her head trying to clear it.

"G-Guy/" she whimpered trembling.

"Breathe, that's it, breathe," her husband encouraged stroking her hair.

The lump in Marian's throat rose and fell as she swallowed hard. Tears seeped out of her eyes then bolted down her cheeks like wild horses.

"Hurts," she croaked.

He kissed her forehead.

"It will not last."

"I thought you stabbed me," she added hoarsely. "Jesu! It hurts!"

"Shh. We'll give it a moment, little one."

"Th-thank you," she stuttered.

She was so, so grateful. So very grateful.

Gisborne hugged his precious Marian closer to him, firmly rubbing the small of her back, kissing her hair.

"Shh, good girl," he soothed. "Good girl,"

Shuddering, Marian closed her eyes, relaxing beneath his fingers. It then dawned on her that Guy had yet to pull himself out of her.

He felt strange. He made her feel … full. She did not know whether she liked to be full of him or not.

Guy continued to kiss and stroke her face and hair til he deemed it time to start again.

"I am going to take myself out of you. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Marian mumbled.

Leaning backwards, Gisborne eased himself out. She hissed at the pain then relaxed as it faded into a dull ache.

Not giving the young woman a chance to ask if it was going to hurt again. Gisborne cuddled her to his chest placing delicate butter fly kisses over her forehead, cheeks and nose before moving down her neck.

Marian leant back in his arms giving soft sweet little moans of pleasure that quickly turned into a single sharp gasp as Guy travelled back up her neck to grasp her earlobe with his lips, suckling firmly upon it.

With her pulse quickening, Marian raised her hands, placing them on her husband's shoulders, running her palms along his smooth powerful back. Gisborne shuddered, growling gutturally as her fingertips swept over his shoulder blades and down his spine. Tightening his hold on her, he carefully filled the young woman again.

He felt her stiffen then relax onto him.

"That's it," he praised. "You're learning."

Gently, ever so gently, Guy began moving his length inside her in slow, gradual strokes.

* * *

An hour had past when Guy eased himself out of her. Rolling off Marian's spent body the tired man swung his legs out of the bed, wrapping a sheet around his slender waist.

"Where are you going?" his woman asked, pulling a blanket to her chest.

"We need food," he replied.

With a wink and a smirk, Guy left the room, closing the door behind him. He returned later with a young, blonde servant girl. The poor thing was as red as a tomato, almost dropping the large tray of food as she followed his lead. She was even worse when he ordered her to attend to their fireplace, accidently dropping a log onto her foot.

'S-sorry milord, milady," she apologised nervously.

"Thank you, you may go," Marian told her giving the girl a warm smile of gratitude.

"But before you do," Gisborne added, standing beside the bed. "Get a man to take this to the sheriff."

He tore the bottom sheet apart, rolled it into a bundle then tossed to the girl who turned green and was almost throwing up all over the floor for on the sheet she held in her hands was a medium sized bloodstain.

"Have him inform the sheriff that my wife and I have consummated our union and that the sheet is proof," Guy went on, ignoring the servant's queasiness.

"Y-yes Milord," she stuttered and curtsied to Marian before fleeing the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Marian, come, sit," Guy instructed patting the soft furs beneath him.

His wife rose from the bed, wrapt a clean sheet around her waist and gingerly made her way over to him.

"You were cruel," she remarked sitting down, nestling against his chest and stomach. "She left as if the devil were at her heels."

"She'll live," Gisborne replied dryly, wrapping his legs around her waist. "Thornton is marrying her to a smithy in Nottingham; she needs to see a naked man sooner or later." He plopped a piece of tongue into his mouth then reached for the jug of ale.

"Marrying her?" Marian asked dubiously. "But she is at least twelve years of age, Guy!"

"Fifteen, nearly sixteen, and her betrothed is not ancient, only a few years older then she is. And it is the way the world works, Marian," he added firmly.

Marian scowled her response, fiddling with a loose thread on the blanket.

* * *

After eating their fill of tongue, fruit, and bread, Guy and Marian washed and prepared to dress for the day. However, they did not get very far for as soon as Marian had removed her sheet Guy quickly grabbed her and pulled her back onto the rug.

Their bodies revived, the husband and wife touched and tasted each other with renewed curiosity and passion.

This time Marian was nowhere near as timid as she had been earlier. She returned Gisborne's attentions with eagerness, determined to learn how to please him with her hands and mouth.

Pleasing Guy was something she learnt quickly by using the sounds he made as a guide. A groan meant she had done well. A sharp intake of breath or low moan meant she had sent him to high heaven.

* * *

"My god you are amazing," Gisborne panted, pulling his wife to his chest.

Marian laughed softly in reply, wiping her mouth with the back of her mouth.

Intoxicated by the sight of her Guy leant foreword, kissing the woman's sweat soaked forehead.

"Mmm, no-o, Guy, I'm too tired," she protested with good humour, burying her face in his chest, adding gently. "I fear I do not have your energy, my love."

"What did you call me?"

Marian raised her head from his chest to stare at him.

"My love," she told him calmly.

Guy's stormy eyes widened in surprise.

"You love me?" he asked dumbly.

Marian smiled then reached out to brush wet strands of hair plastered to Guy's forehead.

"Yes, I love you. I love you with my heart, mind and soul … I love you very much Guy," her smile became an impish grin. "And I think I will love you forever."

* * *

Moonlight caused the couple lying on their king sized four-poster bed to glow silver, but the young outlaw standing beside the bed failed to see any beauty in this display what so ever. To him this was hideous. It was wrong.

Robin Hood stared at the naked lover's cold anger evident in his face and eyes.

Marian lay in a wanton fashion in Gisborne's arms, her arm draped across his chest, her creamy slender leg covering his hip.

The youth cursed her, oh how he cursed her.

He wanted to punish her for the pain she had caused him and tonight he would do just that.

Robin unsheathed his dagger, after taking a deep breath; positioned it above Guy's stomach.

One …

Two …

Gisborne's eyes fluttered opened to stare straight at him before he could get to three.

"_Hello Hood_,' the dark haired man seemed to say.

Robin stared back at Guy, mouth gaping with surprise. His enemy, however, did not move at all, not even bothering to open his mouth to call for his men.

The woman wrapt around Sir Guy's lean and pale body gave a low moan and wriggled closer to her man, seeking warmth. Gisborne responded to this by hugging her tightly to him, kissing the top of her head before returning his gaze to her former betrothed.

'_You lost her_,' his eyes told the transfixed boy, '_She is mine now. Put away your dagger, boy. Killing me will not bring her to you; it will only make her belong to me even more so. Leave us be and do not return. She is not for you and never will be,'_

* * *

Marian shivered then opened her eyes to see goose bumps fast developing on the flesh of her arm.

"Guy," she mumbled. "Guy,"

Gisborne stirred beside her.

"What is it little one?" he asked tiredly, running a hand over his face.

"I am cold."

After hours of ravishing, stopping only to wash, dress then travel downstairs to dine then bid farewell to Sir Edward, the couple were soon at it again, making love with such ferocity that they were too tired to cover themselves afterwards.

Feeling the need for additional warmth himself Gisborne left Marian to pick up the furs and blankets. After covering her with them, he quickly returned to her side, listening to Marian's heavy sigh of gratitude as he crawled back into the bed.

Once lying behind her, Guy tenderly cocooned Marian, nuzzling the young woman's swanlike neck and hair.

"I love you, my wife," he murmured closing his eyes.

"I love you too, my husband," she replied smiling with content.

_**Epilogue**_

_**In the year 1193, Sir Guy of Gisborne became sheriff after Prince John ordered Vasey to be moved to the county of Derby.**_

_**After Vasey's departure, little by little, Guy became a just sheriff, thus surprising many of the people of Nottingham and, of course, Robin Hood.**_

_**This change was all because of his wife and the removal of Vasey, the tick who had been sucking the love and compassion out of him.**_

* * *

_**When Prince John came into power as England's new king, Guy took his family to London, but before he left, he gave the now pardoned Robin and his men the rank of sheriff, Master at arms and Captain.**_

_**Allan A Dale, sick of Nottingham, followed Guy's lead. He served with Guy in John's court for some years until earning a title, Sir Allan of Yorkshire, and marrying one of Prince John's mistresses, a pretty thing called Helena.**_

* * *

_**As time went by Marian gave birth to six children. Three boys and three girls. One of the girls, the first-born, was the apple of Gisborne's eye. Her name was Angelique. **_

_**Guy spoilt her rotten despite Marian's constant warnings, and flatly refused to marry her til she was twenty years of age, and most importantly, he insisted he would only marry her to a man she loved.**_

* * *

_**Robin, earl of Huntington, former sheriff of Nottingham, was still alive when the lady Marian and her husband died.**_

_**When he heard the news of the deaths of his former enemy and intended, he got out of his chair and hobbled over to Locksley Manors doorway, looking outside at the evening sky.**_

_**Blended in with the glittering stars and the pitch-black surface was the image of a beautiful young woman and a tall handsome man. They were laughing gaily and embracing.**_

"_**Marian," the old man whispered not believing what he saw. He blinked a few times and looked again.**_

_**Nothing.**_

_**A tear slid from Robin's eye. He wiped it away then hobbled back to his chair to sit by his warm fire with his dear old friend Sir Much of Bonchurch and his wife Eve.**_

_**The end**_


End file.
